The Not So Hunger Games
by HanaMellark69
Summary: North America never burned to ashes. The Capitol Never existed. The current president is Obama s great-great-great grandson. Imagine Katniss, a normal girl. And follow through her adventures with the rest of the gang. KatnissxPeeta
1. Meeting Peeta

**Hey Guys! My first story here. Well, not really. I forgot the password to my old account, so here I am fresh and new :DD And I got something new to obsess about which is the awesome fantastalistic hunger games by Suzanne Collins. **

**I Do not own Hunger Games. Its impossible for me to think of a plot like that.**

**Katniss POV**

I rise up to see the morning sun shine through my window. I get up and notice that my clock reads 8:15. School starts in 15 minutes. Shit.

I quickly take a shower, get dressed and bolt for the door. I only had time to say a quick goodbye to my mother and my little sister before taking off.

Once I get to school its 8:45. Being _very_ careful not to be seen by the hall monitor, I sneak into my AP class. Very snappy. I sit on my desk as if nothing ever happened and glance at my best friend, Gale. He smiles and gestures me a thumbs up, meaning I did a very fine job sneaking in this morning. If I do say so myself.

After 1 more class, I go to lunch. The only part of school that I DO like. And there sits Gale, with our friends and one unfamiliar blonde head. I sit down with my lunch.

"Who`s the blondie?" I say.

"Oh, Katniss meet Peeta." Says Gale.

I only have a fracture of a moment to see his stunning blue eyes, Matched very nicely with his blonde waves. But I DID promise myself I would concentrate on my volleyball this year, right?

I hold out my hand in a warm, friendly gesture. He takes it and smiles shyly.

"He`s new here, and we found him sitting alone. Might as well be friends, right?" Says Johanna, Gale`s classmate and one year senior. Its thanks to my AP brain that I got to met Gale. And I couldn't have asked for a better class.

Trying to start up a conversation, I ask "So, what brings you here and what are your hobbies?"

" Well.. I moved here in July.. getting settled in. Im planning to try out for the football team later with Gale." Says Peeta.

"Yeah, lets see if the new boys got some talent." Says Gale with a wink.

I couldn't help but smile at Gale. Damn that boy. If only he wasn't such a player, then maybe I would have liked him.

I try to say something, only to be silenced by the bell. Guess Its time for class again. Learning. Ugh.

I find out that I have this class with the new boy, Peeta. Might as well walk with him there, spark up a new friendship.

"So Peeta.. " I start. "You doing good in school?" I ask. What a stupid question. 'doing good in school?' what am I, some sort of mother interviewing her child`s friend?

"Well.. I take 2 AP classes this year.. " He says. "But I never really study, you know?"

Hah. That makes two of us.

"Well yeah, I know what you mean. I never study as well, but I get high grades." Its a gift, what can I say? We got class.

" I like your hair. What is it, some kind of Bieber fever your going through?" I say.

He laughs a very melodical laugh and says "Oh no. No Biebs for me. I just don't really like cropped hair. No sense of freedom in that."

We reach class to find that each lab table has been taken exept that one in the frontmost center. Oh no. Im going to have a great school year with Mr. Abernathy throwing up on me.

"Well, I guess we're partners, Peeta. " I say while motioning to the empty lab table which can seat two people."

"Howdy partner." He says in a very bad imitation of a southern accent. Im starting to like this kid.

When Mr. Abernathy comes in, the room comes to silence. Thank God he`s not drunk. It would have sucked pretty bad to have a teacher throw up on you on the first day of school. Come into our science class and you can see all the kids hanging on to their raincoats, preparing to raise it in case of one of Mr. Abernathy`s "up chucks"

We really had nothing to do today. Just Peeta introducing himself to the class, getting stares from girls and Mr. Abernathy dozing off so we could have free time. I love science.

After that, well.. Its the time for club auditions and stuff. Gale, of course, signed up for football but why would he need to sign up? Ms Coin, the football coach, would have already made him quarterback without hesitation. Probably begged.

I joined the volleyball team, and without really having to go to practice today, I watch the football auditions with Johanna. I can see Peeta, blazing on that field. The kid was good.

After awhile, I got too mesmerized watching that I didn't realize it was already 5. I see Gale and Peeta jog over to us, taking off their helmets.

Sweaty guys. I can and cannot get used to this.

"You should have seen him out there, had me clutching on my helmet for fear that my spot would be taken" Gale jokingly says.

"Dont give me too much credit, quarterback. Your not head of the team for nothing." Peeta says.

"Well, whatever they don't call me Katniss for nothing. Lets eat." I say. Well its true, In our circle of friends I can eat the most. Even more than Gale. I have him beat by a long shot, and despite that, I still keep my figure intact by playing volleyball.

We ride Gale`s car and head to Chord`s frozen Pizza. Its a new place that sprouted up in our avenue. We go inside to find our waiter to be named chord and has blonde waves. Just like peeta. Haha!

Peeta stares at them in awkward admiration. "Did I die or something?" He says. We jokingly assure him he`s not and request for a table for 6.

In all, there`s me, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick and Annie. The good thing about Chord`s is that you order the pizza, and it comes to you completely frozen. You have to un-freeze it with the oven on your table.

After eating, we send our compliments to the chef, also named Chord. In fact, all the waiters are named chord and have blonde waves. Cool.

They drop me off first, with my house being the closest. We say our goodbyes and they speed off. Hey, School seems to be cool this year. With Peeta being in, and all.. Maybe some changes are gonna happen. Who knows?

**So that ends my short first chapter. Haha! **

**Lol. Anyone wanna guess who Chord is? xD When I read the hunger games, "Chord" Is the exact face I have seen in Peeta. I guess now, im in love with chord. 8D**

**I Do not own Hunger Games. I couldn't think of a plot as amazing as that any day.**

**The Full Games. (c) HanaMellark69 2011-04-02**


	2. Party at a rich dudes house!

**Second Chappie here :DD Lol, I didn't think the fic would really make a splash. But well, it did. So here's the second chapter. ENJOY! **

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I cannot think of a plot that is as fantastilistic as that. **

**Peeta POV**

I said my goodbyes to Gale and the others as I hopped off his car. I guess school really wont be this bad, after all. But with my task at this school.. I wont be surprised if in the end, no one would want to be my friend.

I raced upstairs to my bedroom and changed into my house clothes. Chord`s frozen pizza was terrifying. Why the hell did everyone have my hair, and why were they all named Chord? :| Freaky.

I started to get on some homework, wanting to make a good first impression on my teachers, but suddenly I remembered, My parents were not going to be home for the entire week. So for now, the house is all mine. Nice.

The phone rang, and I had to go all the way downstairs to answer it. To my surprise, it was some dude from the football team. His name was Darius, I think. He wanted to ask me if I wanted to come to his party. As in a party for the first day of school. Sure, why not? I got dressed and drove my car to where he said his house would be.

**Katniss POV**

A party? At Darius's? Yeahboy. You see, Darius is probably the richest dude in school;And parties at his house is definitely the bomb. They have a friggin 5 story house with a home theatre. And a 10 ft pool. Nice.

I called Johanna to pick me up,since Im still getting a learners permit. Im 16, but driving a car is hell to me. I guess the accelerator and I don't get along very well. She arrives at 6,and we went off to go party.

The first thought I get when I got there? The sushi bar. He`s got all kinds of fish~ and maki. Yi-pee.

I went off to the sushi bar while Johanna was getting hitted on by men, and began to stuff myself with the delicacies. I never noticed someone was watching me, until..

"Hey,don't overstuff yourself with that or you will have a very bad upchuck when you get to the wine and vodka."

I turn around to see Peeta, holding what seems to look like orange juice.

"I wasn't planning on drinking tonight anyway." I said

"Heh. Who knows?"

"I do."

And that is how awesome I work.

He chuckles and takes the platter away from me, and .. he did the worst thing possible.

He.. ate my sushi.

"Aww man, no. Anything but the sushi. That`s crap. Ah not that one! Anything but the raw fish. No, not the Maki either. PEETA." I said as he rambled on eating my sushi platter.

I did the rational thing. I took his shoes and ran upstairs. I ran to what seems to be a balcony overlooking the pool, with people from my year. And some seniors.

I waved the shoe over the rail.

"One more bite from that platter and your shoe gets it, breadboy."

Breadboy? Where did I get that? Maybe its because.. His name is Peeta. Something to do with peeta bread, oh i don't know.

"Its okay,Katniss. The platter is to be left alone. No initial harm was done, Now leave the shoe alone and step aside quietly." He says to me in a tone you would use to a toddler. It seemed to amuse and insult me at the same time.

"Whats so important about these shoes?" I ask. Until I saw the brand that is. CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN designed these shoes. These are like.. celebrity shoes, right? Oh thats what makes it even more fun.  
>I waved the shoes even lower.<p>

"Katniss.. I don't like that smile your suppressing right now."

"Hihi. Your a rich boy. I should have known."

"So what?"

"Take me to wet seal."

"deal"

I gave the shoe back and walked inside the house. Mostly, I just see passed out teens.. or some making out. And some drunks who are either waving around their shirts or sucking on each other`s feet.

".. And its not even 8 yet." Says Peeta.

"Amazing, isn't it? Kids from our school do this about 3 times a school year. Darius's house is usually the best place to have parties. The kid is LOADED."

I take two small steps to my right and look behind me. I see Gale and his girls, flirting and whatever. Bastard.

You see, Ive liked Gale. Alot. But He`s a player.. players are not my type. Just because I don't like him anymore does not mean that I still don't want him for myself. Selfish, but its how I roll.

"Nice look your giving them. Makes me think that you really like seeing Gale and those women." Says Peeta.

"Oh yes. I DO love seeing him and his parade of women." I say sarcastically.

"hah. Id love to have one of them though." Peeta whistles.

That comment got me so mad, And it didn't help that I was already mad at Gale and his women. I did the natural thing that came to my mind. I punched Peeta, right in the eye.

**Second chappie. Short? Yush! xD**

**This was a little OOC, But yeah. Haha!  
>And yeah, To those who have PMED Me, Chord Overstreet IS the one from Glee. xD<br>I guess he was the one I saw when I imagined Peeta.  
>What should happen next? Im open to ideas xD Although I may not use all of them.<br>HAPPY NOT SO HUNGER GAMES! And may the chord`s be ever in your favour.**

**The Not So Hunger Games. (c) HanaMellark69 04-10-11**


	3. Riddles and Funny Things

**Third Chapter! Yeahboi. Thank you to those who have sent the PM`s. :D  
>And yes, Katniss WILL be with Peeta. Im not particularly a katnissxgale fan. I should make my chapters longer.. Dont you think so? :DD<strong>

**I do not own the Hunger Games. I cannot think of a plot as fantastilistic as that.**

**Peeta POV**

In the eye. Right in the eye.

"You forget about that wet seal, Ms. Everdeen." I say. Surely i'll get a bruise tomorrow. Its a good thing my parents aren't home, or I would have needed to make an excuse.. like trying on black makeup or something.

"Sorry, It just.. got me so mad. Guys like you are repulsive." She mutters.

"Oh come on. I was just joking. Why are you acting so mad? Is it probably because.. your jealous? :" He says with a smirk.

"Oh,yes. Me. Jealous. Of you. A guy I barely know."

"Well, All I know is that if you did that to me, I would be pretty damn jealous too."

"Then why do it to me in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see how you would react. I mean, im not a total jerk. "

"You better not be."

And she strides off, ending our conversation.

The rest of the while, I was being congratulated by seniors, For getting into the team so fast. Coin was pretty hard to impress. But my strength seemed to win her over.

Some girls went up to me to. Specifically, there was this girl who was even more clingy than the others. Her name was Dolores. (**LOL I get a kick out of that name. Probbably have named some Ruth, or Georgia or something. Iz jast so kewl~)**

And after trying to win me over by telling me how hot my abs looked or something, She led me to the bar to get a drink.  
>After how many minutes of drinking this stuff, I told her I should have stopped. But when I tried to stand up, Everything felt woozy and Immediately I had to sit back down because my eyes were almost blacking out.<p>

Oh no. I feel so vunerable this way.

I see... Chords. Lots of Chords.. People that looked like me..everywhere.. carrying big rubber ducks made of silicon.

And next thing I knew, I see Deborah (xD) leading me to this room.

"Are you sure we`re allowed here?" I said.

"Oh of couse. Darius would never know."

Then almost immediately, she started kissing me.

Holy Mother Fu, this is wrong. Im here being raped by some girl named Dolores. (**To anyone reading that has that name, do not get offended. xD Iz jast so kewl~**)

"Hey, . Whats this?" I say.

"Oh come on.. Im a cheerleader, your a jock. Ive hooked up with every jock exept you." She said

Damn.. every jock? They agreed to let a girl named Dolores eff their brains out? Ha-ha.

"I may not be in my right mind.. but I would not in a million years ever eff you."

I walked out the room and slumped on a couch. Can I go home?

**Katniss POV**

Aaww. No wet seal. Oh goody.

I went inside the house and found Johanna passed out on the couch. Gently, I nudged her and she.. threw up on my feet.

"Oh come on Johanna." I said.

I looked around the room for someone to talk to, But Cressida was blind and making out with a nerd, Finnick was making out with Annie, and Darius was making out with his feet. So pretty much everyone was making out.

I went outside and walked on the streets. I hailed a cab and went straight home. And its like, 9 so I still have time to catch up on homework.

When I arrived home, I paid the driver and pushed my keys in the door. When I got home, My mom and Prim were probably watching TV in their rooms, so I made dinner for myself. Oh yes. I HAVE to make dinner. Because Peeta ate my dinner. My precious Sushi.

So I ate a sandwich consisting of ham, beef, and cheese. Yum.

On my way up, I notice mom left a note on the staircase. It read

"_Katniss, Prim is in bed. She fell asleep right after watching Grooslings gone wild. Im on a date with Tom. I'll probably be home at about midnight. Do not do anything rash. _

_-mom"_

Tom. The doctor. Oh how dreamy.

I went to my room to do my homework, but with my laptop just sitting around like that, I had to play a little.

So I went online and watched "The Italian Man Who went to Malta"

Ha-ha. I have to show that to Gale or Peeta someday.

Gale or Peeta. Their both hot. I mean, I liked gale since forever. But he`s such a player. And Peeta.. Well.. Its been like what, 13 hours? But He seems nice.. and playful. And don't get me wrong on those blonde locks.

Wait. As If I`ll get a chance with any of them anyway. Gale`s into hot-type girls.. And Peeta seems to be pissed at me already. I really didn't mean to punch him in the eye. Okay, maybe I did.. but anger overwhelmed me. I couldn't help myself. And whats the use of thinking about this? Its not like I want to get a boyfriend. Im sticking with volleyball.

I opened my facebook page and read through the messages. There`s this one from a guy named Anonymous and has a clown for a picture. It says It was sent 14 minutes ago. It read

"_Katniss I love you. If only you weren't so distant. And oh yeah, If you do wanna find out who I am,  
>Here`s a riddle for you.<em>

_I play some sports,  
>Im not a dork<br>I eat meat  
>But I don't eat Pork<br>Ive been watching you all my life  
>I watch you through your window live<br>Im not your neighbour if thats what you think,  
>I don't smoke or rape, But I do drink."<em>

__What kind of a riddle was that? Do I WANNA find out? I don't know. I guess I`ll just sleep it off...

**And that ends the 3****rd**** chapter. This is where the real fun begins, because I didn't have a good solid plot until I wrote this chapter. From here, I already have a nice smooth plot that I plan on following. xD Im open to ideas and Dont hesitate to tell me! I don't bite. xD**

**The Not So Hunger Games. If Its not Hunger, then is it The Full Games? (c) HanaMellark69 04-11-11**


End file.
